


Summer Time Popsicle

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, There's a small epilogue at the end note, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: And, at that point, Chan realized. In between Seungsik's clenched-unclenched fist, his glassy eyes, and Seungwoo's awkward posture standing just two metres away from them, Chan really didn't stand a chance.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Summer Time Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again bombarding the sikchan tag with bad fic, now it's angst edition!  
> I rushed this one between my grad thesis revision...and I do hope this turns out well. I don't know. If this feels rushed, it _is _rushed, I'm sorry /looking down in shame  
>    
> Loosely based on this tumblr post I linked at the beginning, on the mock post's username (because I can't get the hyperlink right.)  
> Please note that I have no idea how exchange student works, just pretend that it's correct, ok.  
>   
> Also idk what's up with the title. Just ignore it.  
> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)  
> __

> **Date someone who will**
> 
> [ bootyygodd ](https://sailor-artemis.tumblr.com/post/119934686944/date-someone-who-will)
> 
>   * Wake up at 4 am just to listen to you talk about bad dream you just had
>   * Tease you for little things just to apologize six million times when you act upset
>   * Make you laugh even if it's 2:30am and you're laying in bed crying because you sat there and over thought
>   * Reassure you that they care and will always be there for you
>   * Laugh with you
> 

> 
> ...
> 
> Posted on xxx with xxx notes xxx reblogs

* * *

Whenever Seungsik called late at night, it was either him crying because of his stupid boyfriend or him crying because the stray cat who always came into his room at night didn't come. The latter had already happened for the twelfth time now, so Chan was slightly guilty when he wished for it when Seungsik's name appeared on his phone screen. It was three in the morning.

"Chanie," Seungsik's voice was dry, as if he had been crying for hours. "I'm sorry for calling this late—"

"Hey, hey, no. Don't worry about that. I'm not asleep anyway," Chan looked helplessly to his laptop and his unfinished homework.

"Homework?"

"Yep." Chan sighed, leaning to his chair's backrest. "Prof Seiji's cultural essay. My kanji reading is still suck, I'm having a hard time reading those articles he sent yesterday."

"Oh," and then Seungsik didn't reply.

"Puffin didn't come again?" Chan asked, and secretly hoped. But the last time when Puffin the cat was missing in action, other than Seungsik's voice had been hoarse, he sounded urgent too. This time it lacked the urgency; it lacked any emotion at all, even.

"No, she's fine. She's sleeping under the table right now." Seungsik paused, unsure. "I just wanted to call you."

Chan bit back the reply he originally wanted to say, _why don't you call your boyfriend then?_

"Should I," _kick someone's ass?_ "—go to your room?" Chan asked, finally.

"But your essay—"

"Don't worry, it is due by next week. I was trying to not procrastinate." Chan reassured. He got up, fishing his blue jacket from the pile of clean laundry, and grabbed his wallet and keys. "Do you want something from the vending machine?"

"—I will have whatever you get."

Chan laughed, putting his shoes on before finally closed his dorm room's door. "Are you really sure you want macchiato at this hour?"

"Well, I don't really plan to sleep." Seungsik admitted. "Can we not hang up while you get here?"

"Sure." Chan replied in his most cheerful tone he could muster at this moment. "I'll even describe the empty lounge for you. Or, maybe not empty. We're in the international exchange student dormitory, who knows someone's still jet-lagged."

Chan could hear Seungsik's small snort when he started walking down the stairs. He continued to over-describing things, told Seungsik that he met a sleep-deprived Thailand boy ("the one that got full A on Prof Hagakure's quizlet," Chan whispered in wonder. Seungsik replied with "ooh"), and started making up stories at some point ("do you know that stairs urban legend?" Chan asked, pressing the button for coke. "That one saying that the stair's number will add up at night?" Seungsik replied. "Yep that one." Chan shuddered, already regretting his own choice of topic.)

Yet he tried to shake out the fear, to not thinking much when something's shadow started to look eerier, and continued to talk. When Chan arrived, he was greeted with a messy faced Seungsik, his eyes were red, but his mouth was curving upwards. _It was worth it_ , Chan thought when inviting himself in.

* * *

To be in an international student exchange class was hard, Chan realized. Language barrier was on the top of the list. Sometimes he needed longer time to think during classes. Not to mention the conversational exchange between the students. Weird gestures wouldn't get side-eyed here.

Second to the list was homesickness. Even though South Korea was only two hours flight, it obviously felt different when he was visiting Japan as a vacation and actually staying in Japan for twelve month on his own. That was why he (and a lot of other students) tended to stick with other friends who had the same home-country he had met during this exchange period.

Seungsik was originally Chan's friend back in Seoul. They met Subin from the same exchange program. Then they met Byungchan, and Hanse from a different one, but the university they went to was close to Chan and Seungsik's. The last one they met was Sejun and Seungwoo.

It wasn't clear when or how, but three months into their exchange period, Seungsik told Chan that he and Seungwoo started dating.

That mini group of university student full of homesickness had thrown them a mini party. Byungchan tried to make seaweed soup (but failed miserably), Hanse brought instant red rice from the convenience store, Chan contributed with snacks and sodas. Someone even brought confetti, Chan forgot who. That night, Seungsik's dorm room ended up messy with tiny sparkly papers and limbs of five sleeping boys. Five, because the other two were caught in their own world, their newly founded world.

That, until one month ago Seungsik started to call Chan in the middle of the night.

* * *

"You want to go outside," Sejun said flatly. Seungsik nodded, not quite meeting Sejun's eyes.

"I want ice cream," Seungsik reasoned. "It's hot. You don't want ice cream?"

"I do," Sejun hastily replied. "I just—your room is comfy, hyung. I don't want to move even an inch from my position."

Seungsik and Chan's dorm room got air conditioner, while everyone else's weren't. That makes Seungsik and Chan's room became some sort of a permanent spot to hang out. Especially when the harsh summery sun was blazing outside. Today's visitor was Sejun, since he was the only one with free time at that moment.

"Don't this building have an ice cream vending machine or something," Sejun mumbled from his place on the floor. He was only in his shorts and a very thin t-shirt, making a starfish in the middle of Seungsik's room.

"This place is not as fancy as you think," Seungsik scolded, smiling. "It's OK, you don't have to come with me."

"Really!"

Seungsik snorted, "but I get to choose what ice cream you will get."

"Ah, that won't be a problem," Sejun sat up, his hair messy and sweaty. "I can eat anything as long as it's edible."

"As expected of our big eater," Seungsik barked a laugh. "I will make sure to find the weirdest taste of ice cream I can get."

"What ice cream?" Chan suddenly appeared. He was, as expected, sweaty too. He threw his canvas bag away as soon as he entered the room and plopped down beside Sejun. "Shit, this is so nice." He let out a long sigh.

"Hi, Chan-hyung." Sejun greeted yet scooting away further from him. "Don't be offended but I don't really want additional body heat near me right now."

"None taken," Chan huffed. "It's so hot outside, I can't believe I sweat this much. It's just a short trip from the main building!"

Seungsik put away Chan's bag to a more proper place. "You sweat easier than any of us," he said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

Seungsik nodded, "since high-school."

"Aw, you remember random Chan trivia?" Chan rolled over to grab Seungsik's legs, who was currently standing near the door. "Tell me what else you remember!"

"Ugh, you're sweaty, Chan."

"Ah, you're no fun."

Sejun giggled, "are you still going, Ssik-hyung?"

Chan grabbed to Seungsik's leg tightly. "Noo, where are you going?"

"Ice cream," Seungsik said, trying to unfasten Chan's grabbing without accidentally kicked his friend on the face. "You don't have to come with me. I can go alone."

"Ugh, why are you so nice," Chan whined, but he let go. "Let me come with you."

"What, no, you just arrived!"

"Meh, I need something from the convenience store too." Chan stood up, brushing his wrinkled shirt. "That's why I heard weird ice-cream flavour earlier?"

"Yep, he tried to find me one." Sejun replied, slouching back to the floor. "I believe I can eat anything, even the wasabi-flavoured one."

"Ewh," Seungsik wrinkled his nose. "Got it. I will buy you that."

Sejun stared at him in horror. "Please don't."

Chan fished his wallet out of his bag, "why you even buy that on the first place, Sejun-ah. It's weird."

Sejun protested, "it's not me! It's Seungwoo-hyung! He trapped me to eat one!"

Sejun almost missed the way Seungsik froze at the mention of that name. It was only a second or two, but Sejun swore he didn't imagine the small trip Seungsik made when he turned to reach the door knob. Chan glared to Sejun, scolding silently.

"I—"

"Chan, let's go now, before it gets too hot outside!" Seungsik's voice was heard outside the room. Inside, Chan and Sejun stared at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to." Sejun whispered, feeling miserable.

"We'll talk about this later," Chan concluded. "Please pretend you say nothing when we get back later."

Sejun nodded.

"Chan!"

"Coming!" Chan replied, a little bit too loud for his liking. "Sejun wanted a long list of snacks too, do you know he can finish a bag full of rice puffs by himself?"

Before he closed the door completely, Chan heard a little bit too loud gasp from Sejun from inside, "I am not that greedy!"

Seungsik forced a chuckle, "he literally can eat anything."

"He is," Chan hummed an agreement. He slipped his hand to Seungsik's, ignoring the feelings that it would feel clammy very soon because of the heat. When Seungsik didn't pull his hand away, Chan started to swung them playfully.

"Well, what flavour should we get for Sejun?" Chan asked, mentally preparing a long ramble to fill the silence. "I personally think we need to buy him even weirder flavour, like sashimi flavoured, for example—"

Chan talked, it was his speciality after all. He squeezed Seungsik's hand, silently reassuring him. He didn't know if Seungsik knew he had chosen the long route to the convenience store, the route that wouldn't take them to cross the park and the playground, a.k.a. a sensitive place filled with unwanted memories.

Seungsik giggled softly when Chan told him about the antics in his history class.

Chan counted that as a win.

* * *

"Ssik-ah, can I come over."

It wasn't a question. It was four in the morning, too, but Chan didn't really care right now.

"Of course, I'm unlocking the door right now." Seungsik replied, his voice still full with sleep, but Chan knew he actually walking to unlock the door. "What's wrong?"

"The usual."

Seungsik sighed but not unkindly. "Nightmare sucks."

"I know," Chan said quietly. "I'm going now."

"Don't forget to lock your door," Seungsik reminded. "Should I make you something? I ran out of tea, but I still have hot chocolate somewhere."

"No, I just," Chan paused. "I just want you by my side."

"Of course, Chanie." Seungsik replied without missing a beat. "That's what your best friends are for. Just come in, okay. Do you want me to not hang up?"

* * *

The rain was oddly pouring tonight, but it didn't really lower the temperature. It was nice to pause at whatever you were doing at that moment and listened to the sound of rain outside. Seungsik's room was too high from the ground for the petrichor to reach, though.

As the drizzle slowly became a heavier rain, there was a silent agreement exchanged between Seungsik and Chan to ditch their presentation for a while and rest.

Other than the rain and Seungsik's small electric fan, there were no other sound.

"Do you remember when we caught a fever for a week because we played in the rain for too long," Chan started. He was on Seungsik's bed, lying on his back with his legs hanging down the bed frame. "When was it, secondary school?"

"P'haps," Seungsik chuckled. He was on the floor, leaning on his bedframe. "I don't remember the fever part, I only remember your mother scolded us."

Chan snorted, "oh, I don't remember that, but I believe that must happened at some point."

"And my mother forbid me to play with you for another full week," Seungsik continued. "So, we didn't meet for about two weeks that month."

"Ha, I remember that too!"

"It sucks," Seungsik smiled. He let himself slid to Chan's hanging legs, resting his head there. "I refused to talk to everyone at that time."

Chan laughed. "I can't imagine you sulking, though. You were like—the sweetest person I have ever known."

Seungsik slapped Chan's calf playfully. "Shut up, you."

"It's true!"

"Mm, yeah, yeah. Whatever you like, Chan."

"You still are," Chan mumbled. "The sweetest person I've ever met, I mean."

Seungsik only responded with a snort.

After a while, Seungsik spoke, and, oh, how Chan hoped that never happened.

"He—" Seungsik started. Chan didn't need further context to know which 'he' Seungsik was talking about. "He also said that. I was the kindest person he'd ever met."

"You are." Chan tried his best to not get his anger rise. "You are. Ask Byung, or Subin, or everyone, really. They would say the same thing."

"No, no," Seungsik stifled a small laugh. "I believe that. Thanks to your daily 'Loving Seungsik' agenda."

"Hey, it's a great agenda!"

"It is," Seungsik nuzzled his head a little. "It's just. Sometimes being too kind is tiring."

For once, Chan couldn't think up of an answer.

"It's just like that one week when I cannot see you," Seungsik looked up to the ceiling. "It sucks."

Then Chan decided to push his luck. "Do you ever think of, I don't know, leaving and meeting someone else?"

"Who, me?" Seungsik asked, surprised. He took a while before continuing. "Honestly, that thought never crossed my mind."

Chan laughed rather bitterly. "See, you are too kind."

"I should invent another personality," Seungsik said jokingly. "What do you suggest?"

"Hmm, I was thinking being a clumsy person is kinda cute," Chan played along. He nudged Seungsik slightly. "But it also sucks because you need to start dropping your things randomly. We're broke, we cannot afford another broken phone."

"Shit, you right. I almost dropped this one, again. I can't believe clumsy is already my personality trait."

"Don't worry, Ssik-ah, even though you become an old and lousy beggar one day, I will still be there for you."

"What, no!" Seungsik wheezed, his whole body was shaking with laughter. "I don't want to be a beggar!"

"Well, you need to anticipate anything—"

The rain went on and on, as well as their banter. But if the rain went harsher, Seungsik's voice became lighter and livelier as the night passes, their presentation slide forgotten on Chan's laptop. They had to work hard tomorrow, Chan thought, but that night he managed to pull Seungsik's megawatt smile and several chuckles, and another extra points for distracting Seungsik's bad thoughts.

If those weren't called as accomplishment, Chan didn't know what were.

* * *

On some moments between Sejun's attempt to finish his apple candy by himself and the way the group was separated into smaller units because Hanse ran away on the sight of a stray cat, Chan really, _really_ thought that his own suffering should end.

He was paired with Seungsik, of course, and was assigned to the north. There was a convenience store on the north side of this alley where the summer festival was held—perhaps Hanse ran to this direction, who knew.

"I didn't know he has cat allergy," Seungsik said rather calmly. Their eyes were skimming the crowd, looking for a certain blond headed boy, but they also eyeing stuffs sold in the stalls along the way.

"Me neither,"

"Chanie, should we get those masks?"

"Hmm? Which one?"

Chan let himself dragged to a nearby mask seller, agreeing to buy one, the model was a pair with Seungsik's.

It was not the first time Chan went to a festival in his exchange period, but this time it was more special because they finally could attend a festival together, with Byungchan, Sejun, Subin, and Hanse. He admitted, it was livelier with more people in the group. Chan and Sejun mostly hunted for street foods. Byungchan bought a paper wind vane, which he swung left and right along the way. Seungsik was busy taking photos, with Subin as his muse. And Hanse, ah, Hanse walked behind Sejun, also eyeing interesting snacks, before a stray cat ran into him and he was literally flying his ass away out of the crowded street.

He had to thank poor Hanse for running away, Chan guiltily thought, because now he had some times alone with Seungsik. Chan really hoped they find Hanse, all safe and good, but for now he could enjoy the festive feelings with Seungsik together. They walked away from the main attraction place, heading towards the convenience store, the lights twinkled on their backs.

And—to continue the previous thought—Chan started to feel that his heart couldn't take it anymore.

For example, tonight's short trip to the festival had been planned long time ago, weeks before the final week even started. It meant that originally they planned to hit the festival together, all seven of them, with Seungwoo included.

An hour before they met outside Sejun's dormitory building, Seungsik went to Chan's room. He looked nervous, very not typical of him, and Chan knew why.

Really, he just finished all his finals, and Chan didn't need this extra heaviness in his heart, slowly reaching up to his mind.

But, what could he do?

"I don't think Hanse is there," Seungsik said, pointing to the convenience store several steps away with his mask. "Should we go inside?"

"We could get some popsicles!" Chan ran to the sliding door, beaming. "Let's buy some popsicles, Ssik-ah."

Seungsik chuckled. "At this hour?"

"Well, why not," Chan shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows.

They didn't meet Hanse, as Seungsik had predicted, but they did meet someone else.

It felt like Chan's heart dropped into his stomach, as he realized who was standing on the cashier, with a mask similar to his circled around the head. Chan could hear Seungsik's breath hitched when he saw Seungwoo at the cashier.

Chan waited for the moment when Seungwoo finished paying and finally saw them.

"Seungsik?" _Ah, here it comes_. "Chan? What are you doing here?"

Seungsik answered before Chan could think, "The festival is open to anyone, though."

Seungwoo glanced down quickly, but he met Seungsik's eyes again just as fast. "Do you plan to go back there?"

And, at that point, Chan realized. In between Seungsik's clenched-unclenched fist, his glassy eyes, and Seungwoo's awkward posture standing just two metres away from them, Chan really didn't stand a chance.

"Why do you have to know?" Seungsik retorted.

Seungwoo looked hopeless, but he should realized that he there was a hope after all, if only Seungwoo looked at Seungsik like Chan did.

"I," Seungwoo hesitated. He glanced around at the empty convenience store. "Can we—can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Seungsik replied curtly. He turned to Chan, "Come on, let's buy our popsicles somewhere else—"

"Seungsik, let him talk," Chan tiredly smiled, grabbing both of Seungsik's arms, squeezing them lightly to give him encouragement. "You deserve some explanations."

"But, Hanse—"

"Hanse's not here, isn't he?" Chan grinned. "I will tell the other that he's not here. I can walk back to our meeting point alone, don't worry."

"What happen with Hanse?" Seungwoo asked curiously.

"Will you shut up for a second," Seungsik cut him.

"Seungsik-ah," Chan huffed. "Be nice."

"I am nice."

"Yes, you are," Chan grinned. "Let's meet at the meeting point later. Don't go back to the dormitory without me, okay?"

"Chanie—"

Chan gave him the last pat, and walked out, adjusting his mask on his head. "See you later, Ssik-ah! Bye Seungwoo-hyung, don't hurt him again."

If Seungwoo was taken aback by that, Chan didn't need to see it. As he stepped out of the convenience store, there were firework burst out from the main street's direction, and he could hear people cheering somewhere.

Chan slipped his mask on, and started walking back towards the main street.

.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hanse, you dumb shit, we were so worried about you!"
> 
> Sejun smacked Hanse's head but hugged him right after. Byungchan whined, he was panting from running along with Sejun.
> 
> "Blame the cat!" Hanse laughed unabashedly. "I'm sorry, guys."
> 
> "You're not even sorry!" Chan scolded, pinching Hanse's cheek playfully. The cheek owner surrendered and let himself hugged from every direction.
> 
> Byungchan, who stil panted heavily, whined once again. "Let's go back to the main street and buy some, I don't know, iced tea or something, please?"
> 
> The group agreed, patting Byungchan's back as they started to walk.
> 
> "Wait, where's Seungsik-hyung?" Hanse asked. "Chased off by a cat too?"
> 
> "He's not you," Chan huffed a laugh. "No, he bumped into his classmate in the convenience store earlier. I can text him to just find us in the festival later."
> 
> Chan didn't know why he lied, but perhaps he just wanted to stay out of his friend's business. It wasn't his place to tell, Chan reasoned in his head.


End file.
